Crashed
by RebekahWriter13
Summary: Loki crashed Stark's party and makes a huge mess.


It had been days since Loki had seen Jane. Thor had been over a few times, but most of that was to have them get drunk, loosen up, and get turned on. Loki was believing Thor was using him for a release—Loki felt something wasn't right-it was off, really off. When she wasn't working in the desert, Jane never left her apartment that long. . . Loki had been nursing a pounding headache and nausea for days, he thought it was just food poisoning. He was never fond of food on Midgard.

Thor came in grabbing a bag shoving in a few of Jane's belongings. Loki followed him all over the apartment. . .

"What no hello?"Loki tried to keep his cool although he felt like Thor had hit him the head with Mjolnir.

"Do you not know what you did? Do you not know why I am here alone?" Thor didn't even look at his brother; he was too ashamed.

"What are you talking about brother?" Loki was baffled.

"Thor, stop! What is going on?" Loki question him, trying to figure out what happen.

"I'm getting Jane's things, and you have one week to go back to Asgard." Thor opened Jane's top dresser drawer grabbing her under garments.

"What? Why?" Loki panicked: he couldn't remember anything.

"You don't remember the party. . . or what you said and did to Jane, do you?" Thor shoved a pair of ripped jeans in Jane's bag.

"No. . . what happened?" Loki was worried, but Thor wasn't believing that his brother was being sincere. . . he felt it was a head game.

"Thor. . . .brother. . . tell me what happened!" Loki demanded the truth worried that he what he was going to get, the bitter truth.

"It took me forever to convince Jane to go to Stark's party. She finally agreed to go, and you agreed to stay home. You said something about checking out Netflix. Anyway, you crash the party drunk, you had stole a keg from another party, and had me and hulk hold you over the keg. You said you saw it at the party. Then, you try to flirt with everyone there. . . you said you loved how green brought out hulk's eyes, and how Stark would be a good bottom. . . whatever that means." Thor started to get frustrating throwing shampoo and conditioner bottles into her bag.

"What happened with Jane?" Loki felt like his head was in a dark fog.

"Once you were drunk, and people were telling you to leave. . . you pulled Jane aside, When she wouldn't go with you, you told her that she was under a spell and neither one of us really liked her. You claimed that I only wanted her, because of her connections, and you only wanted her to get to me. Then you disappeared upstairs and magically turned into a drunk women who tried to sleep with Pepper and Natasha after you said that Jane was too plain for your taste." Thor was so angry that Loki could feel the energy harsh coming off of him.

"I have never been so ashamed of my brother. . . of you, Loki." His anger changed to disappointment.

"In my defense, you said that Jane was kind and fun. That mortal is just ruining our good time." He blew off his brother believing it was a poor set up joke.

"Loki, this is not a prank or trick. . . we have all of this on tape. Stark has cameras all over his house. You magicked back as soon as Stark made fun of your dress and hair. Then you went after Natasha and Pepper again trying to convince them to screw you in Jane's bed. You claimed it's untainted. . . all she does is sleep in it. Then Stark put on his suit and Banner became the other guy, and they made rounds of your body as a punching bag until you passed out. That is why you feel horrible three days later." Thor was exhausted telling the story.

"Jane was passionate with her work. It was who she. . . she found me, and she cared for me. She never judged me. Now she is questioning everything. . . she isn't the same. I don't she will be. . . your words really hurt her." Thor swallowed hard.

"Thor, let me talk to her, let me explain. . ." Loki began to panic.

"NO. You did enough!" Thor was moving towards the door. . . Loki boldly, got in his way.

"Jane feels what if you're right. She is doubting herself, because of what drunk Loki had to say. She is staying with Darcy in a room half this size while Darcy's aunt screams at her cats and TV." Thor hated how Jane was staying filling her sorrow with ice cream and trivial games shows that meant nothing to her. She should be studying the stars and asking him a million more questions about Asgard.

"I'm sor. . ." Thor and Loki, both, knew he didn't mean it.

"I cannot deal with you. Just go home brother!" He sighed. Thor knew he had his own problems ahead. He had to convince that all of Loki's words were false.

Loki knew that Thor was disgusted with him; actually, he was peeved with himself. Thor refused to look at his brother or say "good bye." He just took the full bag with him and closed the door.

Loki left that night to Asgard, but he left Jane a note before he left. . .

A week later. . . Thor and Jane came back. Her and Thor had fought, yelled, kissed, talked and eventually worked things out. She kept her job, and he claimed that he loved her way before Loki even came to Midgard. Jane read the note on her desk. . .

 _Jane,_

 _I am regretful for the way I treated you. I can give you every excuse to why I did it or blame others for why I am so screwed up. . . It doesn't matter. What matters is that you mean something to my brother, so I should respect that and I should have treated you better. I just did not want to lose him. However I guess my selfish ways just push you both away. Please love your work and take care of my brother._

 _Your Prince of Pandemonium,_

 _Loki_

At that moment, Jane knew why Loki had been acting the way he did. . . he feared that she was taking his brother away. She sighed, because she knew all he had to do was talk to her about it, and they would have worked things out. She knew from the stories Thor had told, that he rather see the chaos than talk.

Loki fooled around with Sif when nights got cold, but he knew, that even Sif wanted his muscular brother. Loki sighed, because he wanted him too.


End file.
